Panie pierścienia
by Yuri-onna-pl
Summary: Zbiorek kilku drabbli poświęconych Arwenie i Eowinie.


Od autorki: pisane na wakacjach, w notesiku, w tych chwilach, kiedy gdzieś tam udało mi się schować w cieniu przed tym palącym wszystko słońcem. Sześć drabbulków, po 100 słów każdy. Pure smut, fabuły tu proszę nie szukać.

Arwena oparła się o półkę a ta podejrzanie zatrzeszczała. Zaczęła szukać dłońmi jakiegoś oparcia, ale jedyne za co mogła złapać, to regały tejże półki. Westchnęła głęboko, kiedy dłoń pod jej suknią wzięła szturmem niezbyt przekonująco bronioną twierdzę jej koronkowych majteczek. To nie był chyba dobry pomysł, zwłaszcza, że półka, o którą byłą oparta, znowu zatrzeszczała ostrzegawczo. Te regały stały tu od wieków.

\- Słuchaj, nie powinnyśmy... - powiedziała.

\- Cii... w bibliotece nie wolno głośno rozmawiać - Eowina konspiracyjnie położyła palec na jej wargach, uśmiechając się, by po chwili zamknąć jej usta pocałunkiem. Nie dodała, że wzdychać też nie należy... zbyt głośno w każdym razie.

IIIII

Arwena przeciągnęła się, wzdychając.

\- Długo jeszcze będziesz to robić? A może chcesz sprawdzić, czy jesteś w stanie tylko tam doprowadzić mnie do szczytu? - spojrzała na Arwenę, której palec kreślił kręgi wokół sutka królowej Gondoru.

\- Mam przestać? - spytała księżniczka. - Powiedz słowo, a...

\- Tego nie powiedziałam.

\- Zastanawiam się...

\- Nad czym?

\- Dlaczego wy, elfy jesteście długowieczne...

\- Więc?

\- Tak długo trzeba was rozgrzewać, że ludzkiego życia by wam nie starczyło na porządny seks...

\- A ty, kochanie, jesteś młodziutka, a już zrzędzisz jak staruszka...

\- Staruszka? Och ty, zaraz ci dam taką rozkosz, jakiej nie przeżyłaś przez te swoje dwa tysiące lat.

\- Liczę na to, kochana.

IIII

\- Tym mieczem walczył sam Eorl - Eowina wskazała ostrze wiszące na ścianie pałacu Eodoras. - A ta tarcza należała do Helma Żelaznorękiego. Kiedyś, jak król był na wyprawie, to zdjęłam ją. Jest ciężka, a ja miałam dziesięć lat. Zleciała na podłogę i narobiła hałasu. Powieszenie jej było wyzwaniem, nigdy chyba się nie najadłam tyle strachu, że ktoś wejdzie i zobaczy...

\- Teraz rozumiem, czemu chciałaś, żebyśmy ją zdjęły i żebyś mogła na niej usiąść... - mruknęła Arwena, wysuwając głowę spomiędzy jej nóg.

\- Tak - Eowina odrzuciła głowę do tyłu. Tamten lęk był doprawdy śmieszny w porównaniu z rozkoszą, jaką niósł ten, który czuła w tej chwili.

IIII

\- To nie przestaje mnie zadziwiać - Arwena sięgnęła do stojącego obok stolika, na którym było wino - Ludzkie łóżka są takie duże.

\- To dlatego, że lubimy w nich spędzać czas - Eowina uśmiechnęła się. - Zresztą, królowej nie bardzo w końcu wpada kochać się na mchu czy na trawie, prawda?

\- Z tobą mogłabym to robić nawet na końskim grzbiecie - Arwena nalała sobie wina.

\- Kiedy tylko zechcesz. Powiedz, a przygotuję odpowiednie siodło i... - Eowina musiała przerwać, bo Arwena zakrztusiła się winem z wrażenia.

\- To była taka przenośnia - wyjaśniła królowa. - Wy chyba nie...

\- Dzieci Eorla pół życia spędzają w siodle. A nasze życie jest krótkie, więc...

IIII

\- Kochanie - powiedział Aragorn podczas wieczerzy - chciałbym, abyś wzięła dziś udział w wieczornym posiedzeniu rady królewskiej.

\- Oczywiście, mój mężu, jak tylko sobie życz... - Arwena przerwała, szybko unosząc kielich i biorąc łyk wina. Siedząca na przeciwko Eowina uśmiechała się, ale pod stołem jej stopa powoli przesuwała się w górę, unosząc suknię królowej. Duży palec dotknął jej kolana i powoli wsunął się między uda.

\- Choć właściwie... Myślę, że lepiej, jeśli udam się dziś wcześniej do łóżka. Jestem zmęczona.

\- Jak sobie życzysz, skarbie.

\- Odprowadzę cię - Eowina wstała szybko.

\- Jesteś niemożliwa - szepnęła Arwena. - Ale nie licz, że jeden palec ci wystarczy, by mi to wynagrodzić...

IIII

Stanik Arweny opadł na ziemię, a dłoń Eowiny zamknęła się na jej piersi.

\- Pierwszy szaniec padł, niniejszym biorę te ziemie w posiadanie... - zaczęła.

\- Więc to prawda, że plemię Eorla to dzicy zdobywcy - odparła Arwena. - Ale wiadomo, że najlepszą obroną jest atak - to mówiąc pocałowała księżniczkę. A potem dodała:

\- Wygląda na to, że teraz to moja armia posuwa się ku twoim szańcom, pani - zręcznie obnażyła ramiona Eowiny, której suknia zsuwała się.

\- Myślę, że przeprowadzę małą dywersję na tyłach - dłoń Eowiny wsunęła się pod suknię Arweny - I uderzę na centrum dowodzenia wrogiej armii.

Głębokie westchnienie królowej Gondoru było dobitną oznaką jej kapitulacji.


End file.
